Missing
by AlicesMadHatter27
Summary: The Digimon suddenly go missing and reappear later....in human form? Join the gang as they rush to found out what happened to their digimon before it's too late. MM, MF, OC, RR please, flames welcomed too.
1. Default Chapter

Missing

Chapter One

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Hey, where are we going?" Tommy asked as he walked behind Kouji and Takuya. Kouichi smiled next to him.

"It's a secret I guarantee you'll like it," he winked. Tommy laughed as they headed towards the train station.

"It's too bad Zoe and JP can't be here this summer," Takuya murmured with his arms behind his head. Kouji stole a glance out of the corner of his eye. 'Why does he have yo be so cute.' Kouji finally admited to himself that he had fallen in love with the young warrior of fire. 'It was love at first sight.'

"Yeah it sucks that Zoe had to go back to Italy and JP went to America for the summer," Kouichi muttered. Takuya wrapped an arm around his shoulders and nudged his side.

"Aw, is little Kouichi missing Zoe," Takuya teased, laughing at the blush on his friend's cheeks. Kouji fought down the rising jealousy as he saw his twin and his crush. Tommy raise an eyebrow at Kouji's sudden frown. Before he could open his mouth he stumbled and feel to the ground as a young blue haired boy ran passed him. Picking the younger boy up Kouji shot an angry glare at the running boy. "He was sure in a hurry," Takuya said agitated. Mere moments laer he was knocked into by a petit girl. She has short reddish brown hair that was pulled up into a haphazard bun. She had brown eyes and her right eyebrow was pierced. She was decked out in a pair of black and purple plaid bondage pants, a purple tank top under a black long sleeved mesh top, and a pair of black and purple Etnies.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized bowing repeatedly. Tommy gasped as he saw a black and purple device hooked on her pants. 'Is that a...a digivice?!" he thought incredulously. The girl suddenly bolted up gasping with wide eyes. "Oh no!" she shouted before running off. She didn't get far before a bright light surrounding her. The same light engulfed the boys's cellphones before they changed into the D-Tectors. They looked back to where the girl was when they heard piercings screams. Just as suddenly as it began it stopped. Kouichi ran to the young girl when the light faded. He gave a silent thanks that he was able to catch her unconcious form before it hit the ground. Kouji, Takuya, and Tommy ran to Kouichi.

"What the hell just happened?" Takuya asked in shock. "Is the Digital World in trouble again?" He fell quiet as he watched Kouichi desperately shaking the girl. Kouichi gently tapped he cheeks. 'Nothing. I guess I have no choice.' he raised his hand bringing it down quickly. He gasped as a soft hand gripped his wrist.

"Don't even think about it Kouichi," the girl muttered sitting up. The three boys shared the same thought, 'Kouichi knows her?!" Kouichi helped her stand and kept a hand on her shoulder to her steady.

"Alexis, what happened?" he asked in concern. Before she could speak the same blue haired boy ran up to her. He looked scared and disheveled from running. He gasped trying to get air back into his lungs.

"He's gone," he wheezed. Alexis quickly caught his arm.

"Ken what's wrong? Who's gone?" she asked frightened.

"Wormmon! He's gone. One moment he's in my bag and the next he's gone. I knew something was wrong. That's why I left, I wanted to go to the Digital World," he explained. The others looked on in disbelief. Tommy grabbed Alex's arm before exclaiming, "I knew it! You are a digidestined." She shot him a confused look. "I saw your digivice when you ran into Takuya. I wasn't sure if it was a digivice, but now I am," he stated pointing at her digivice. She gave him a polite smile before asking, "How do you know about digidestined?"

"We don't have time for this," growled ken as he grabbed her wrist and took off. The boys looked as each other before Kouichi ran after them closely followed by Tommy.

"Why are we doing this?" Kouji asked boredly. Takuya grinned, grabbed his hand and ran after Tommy. Kouji blushed as he felt Takuya's soft hand on his; making him wonder if Takuya was soft everywhere. 'No!' his mind shouted. 'Now is not the time.' His mind back to reality he took hold of Takuya's hand and led him in a faster run. Takuya tried to control his blush as Kouji held his hand. Takuya had fallen in love with Kouji from the moment he saw him on the train. He had promised to tell Kouji his feels when they returned from the Digital World, but he had been too afraid to risk their friendship. They finally stopped at a large house. Seeing his twin enter the house he followed without hesitation.

As they walked into the living room the saw five people. Two goggled-headed boys were in front of the television watching a soccer match. A purple haired girl slept on the floor, while two blond boy sat on the black leather couch talking. Kouji blushed as he looked down at the hand holding Takuya's. Looking up he realized Takuya was looking at him. They broke apart blushing bright red.

"Do you guys know where your digimon are?" Alex asked as she slid into a leather recliner. She poked the purple haired girl with her foot waking her. "Miya have you seen Hawkmon?" Miya yawned as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"They were all hanging out in my room. I'll go get them."

"Kouichi you and your friends can sit down. I'll introduced you guys. The older blond is Matt Ishida and the younger one is his brother Takeru Takashi. You can call him TK. The big haired goggle haired is Tai Kamiya and his midget is Davis Motomiya. The girl that left is Miyako Inoue and this guys I Ken Ichijouji," she said pointing them out. "Guys this is my friend Kouichi and I don't know his friends."

"I'm Tommy!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm a digidestined too." He sat down near the foot of Alex's chair. Everyone smiled at his enthusiastic introduction. ' They seem cool.' Kouichi grinned, "This is my twin Kouji and his best friend Takuya Kanbara." Matt burst out laughing as he looked at Takuya. Kouji felt rage swell in him at the blond's laughter. ' Why the hell is he laughing? Takuya is the most gorgeous guy I've ever met!'

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he sneered at the blond. Matt waved a hand in apology.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "Do you like soccer?" he asked Takuya. He nodded his head and Matt started laughing again. Kouji growled and took a step toward Matt but was stopped by a laughing Alex's leg.

"Oh no," she giggled. "It's another Tai/Davis. Let me guess you were leader?" Takuya nodded again confused by what was happening. " Before your boy gets mad let me explain. Both Tai and Davis were digidestined leaders and as you can see they like soccer and goggles; I like yours better. It's just funny that there's another person like them," she explained. Kouji and Takuya blushed at the "your boy" comment. Before either had a chance to deny it Miya ran into the room.

"They're gone!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter Two

Missing

Chapter Two

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Alex jumped from her chair and walked to the crying girl being held by Ken. The others stood up, alert and cautious. Alex placed a comforting hand on Miya's shoulders.

"What happened? Calm down and try to explain it," she said softly. Miya tried to quiet her sobbing. "The digimon are gone aren't they?"

"Yes. I went to my room, but they weren't there so I started looking in other rooms. I looked all over the house, bu-"

"No!" TK shouted at her grabbing her arms. "What the hell do you mean they're gone? That's impossible!" Miya yelled when TK's grip tightened. Davis ran towards TK as the others looked on. He wrapped his arms around the blond, breaking his grip on the purple haired girl. TK slumped back against Davis' chest in shock. He sighed resting his head on TK's shoulder. 'Are they together?' Takuya thought watching the pair that oddly remind him of Kouji and himself. "Patamon can't be gone. Not again," he whispered desperately.

"It's alright TK. If he's gone I promise we'll find him," he whispered back. TK shivered when Davis' lips brushed against his neck when he talked. 'Why is he being like this?' He thought in awe. It wasn't a secret to anyone, but the goggle headed soccer player that he'd been in love with him since they were 12. He knew of Davis' feelings for Kari so he never said anything. For a long time he had kept them under control, but lately it was becoming increasingly harder with the way Davis had been acting. 'I don't understand. Davis doesn't like me, he can't. He likes Kari.' TK was filled with warmth at Davis' promise.

Davis savored the feeling of the gorgeous blond in his arms. 'I might as well enjoy this. It'll probably be the only time it'll happen.' He thought sadly. He had promised Alex he would tell TK he loved him before the week was over. How she knew of his feelings for the digidestined of hope when no one else knew was a mystery to him.

"I'm sorry Miya," TK apologized to the young girl being held protectively against Ken, said boy glaring at him. "I'm really sorry. I'm just worried about Patamon. I didn't me-" he broke off as the ground started shaking. They fell to the floor covering their heads. Davis covered TK's body with his covering his head with his arms. Ken crouched down with Miya in his arms covering her head. Kouji pushed Takuya down covering him as he struggled with him.

"Don't worry about Tommy!" he yelled over the shaking. Takuya looked around wildly trying to spot the younger boy. His eyes finally landed on him. He was nestled tightly in Alex's arms, who was held by Kouichi. Knowing Tommy was safe he felt his body relax in his crush's arms. He saw Matt leaning against a wall with Tai in his embrace pushing his head against his shoulder. A bright light filled the room as the shaking grew worse. Miya screamed in fright when the light appeared. Tommy buried his head in Alex's chest feeling tears run down his cheeks. The shaking finally stopped when the light receded.

Opening their eyes they noticed six figures sprawled on the carpeted floor. Two boys looked about 14. The first boy had green hair with two purple strands that feel into his eyes. He had strange purple and red markings on his cheeks and forehead. The other boy had blue spiky hair with yellow markings on his face. Another boy looked 16 and had orange hair. The last three boys looked about 18 years old. One had long white hair with blue streaks and blue tiger marks on his face. Another had medium length brown hair with white streaks and red markings on his face. The last boy had long luminous blond hair.

"Angemon?" Alex and TK cried in unison as they saw the last figure. "Oh my God!" Alex cried. She walked in between the bodies littering the floor. "This is Wormmon," she pointed at the green haired fourteen year old. "And this is Veemon!" she pointed at the blue haired boy. "That's Augemon," she stated pointing at the orange haired boy. "This is Gabumon and that's Hawkmon," she pointed at eh boy with blue and white hair and the boy with the brown and white hair. All of a sudden Miya yelped and quickly turned around, her face bright red. "What's wrong?"

"They're naked!" she yelled in embarrassment.

"Wha-" Alex looked. "Oh my God!" She cried spinning around, running to Kouichi. "My virgin eyes," she said burying her head in his chest. Tai, reluctant to leave Matt's arms, stepped forward. "Let's get then clothed before we try and figure out what's going on. Matt and my clothes will most likely fit Augemon, Angemon, Gabumon, and Hawkmon. Davis or TK's clothes should fit Wormmon and Veemon. Because Miya's a girl will one of you guys help with Hawkmon?" he asked Takuya and the others. Alex jumped from Kouichi's arms, hands covering her eyes crying out, "I'll do it! I'll do it!" The tension began to fade as they laughed at Alex's antics.

"You're a girl so you can't do it," Tai chided teasingly. Alexis pouted as she went back into Kouichi's arms. Takuya stepped towards Hawkmon.

"I'll do it."

"All right then follow me into my rom. Let's get them changed. You two stay here," Tai ordered picking up Augemon as the others followed suit. About a half hour later the boys came back into the living room, the human digimon awake behind them. Wormmon was clothed in a pair of loose black pants and Ken's green and white soccer jersey. Veemon had a pair of blue shorts and a white long sleeved shirt. Augemon was clothed in a pair of gray jeans and a blue and orange mets shirt. Hawkmon had on a pair of black jeans with a red t-shirt. Gabumon had on a pair of black and blue bondage pants with a white wife beater. Angemon had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a green button down shirt that was tight on his buff form.

"Angemon you're so hot!" Miya and Alex shouted together. "You were hot before, and without the mask you're even hotter." Alex stated as she caught a stumbling Wormmon. "Not used to two feet are you?" She winked as she sat him down in the chair. He laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah it's hard to walk on two feet." Hawkmon walked over next to him.

"Don't worry I'll help help you," his deep baritone voice sent shivers down Wormmon spine and heat to his cheeks. Seeing the blush Alex grinned. 'I guess Gennai was right.' "Does anyone know what happened to us?" Seeing everyone shaking their heads Hawkmon sighed dejectedly sitting on the arm of the chair, unconsciously placing a hand on Wormmon's leg.

"I bet Gennai would know," Tai said. Matt snorted, "Yeah, how are we going to reach him? Izzy is away for the summer."

"True but I'm still hear," Alex stated walking to the computer in the corner. "It'll take awhile so sit and relax. Tommy, why don't you tell us how you and the guys are digidestined."

"Ok!" he exclaimed sitting on the floor. "Well it started with a message we all received on our cellphones. It ended up taking us to the Digital World. Takuya, Zoe, JP, and I all chose the same Trailmon so we were together in the beginning." Miya sat down next to him, her back against Ken's, who was sitting on the couch, legs.

"Who are Zoe and JP?" she asked. Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi sat on the couch and everyone sat else sat on the floor

"They're other chosen that were with us. Zoe had to go back to Italy to visit family and JP had to go to California to visit family," Kouichi explained. "At the time we came Cherubimon was turning digimon evil so they had to look for spirits. Takuya became Agunimon, the warrior of fire. Kouji, Lobomon, the warrior of light. Zoe, Kazemon, the warrior of wind. JP, Beetlemon, the warrior of lightening, and Tommy, Kumamon, the warrior of ice. Then they had to find beast spirits." Alex spun around in her chair to look Kouichi in the eyes.

"What about you?" she asked softly?

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's impossible! Humans can't become digimon, can they?" Davis asked

"Yes they can. Gennai and I've talked about this before. That would explain why you don't have digimon partners," explained Alex.

"I guess it's our turn,"Tai said leaning against Matt. "Well it was me, Matt, TK, Alex, Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy in the beginning. Joe was 13, Izzy was 11, and Alex and TK were 8, while the rest of us were 12. We had all gone to summer camp and were taken to the Digital World. There we met our partners and faced the Dark Masters. It wasn't until Myostismon that Kari, who was 8, came into the picture." Mimi, Kari, and Sora,, the three lovers, are in New York. The other threesome Joe, Cody, and Izzy went to Ireland."

"It's our turn now!" Davis exclaimed grabbing TK's hand.

"About four years later Alex, Kari, Davis, Miya ,Cody, and I were called to help the Digital World again. We had to fight the Digimon Emperor, who later became our ally. We fought against the forced of darkness and won," TK explained. He yelled as Miya smacked his arm. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to bring up the Digimon Emperor?" she asked angrily.

"Why is Ken upset about the Digimon Emperor?" Takuya asked unconsciously leaning his head on Kouji's shoulder.

"Because I was the Digimon Emperor," Ken answered somberly. Before anyone could say anything a loud noise brought their attention to Alex and the computer.

"We're in."


	3. Chapter Three

Missing

Chapter Three

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Hello digidestined. How may I be of service?" the young man on the screen asked. Alex sighed leaning back into her chair.

"You always look younger every time I see you. We've found new digidestined and our digimon are human," she told the Digital World protector.

"New digidestined, that's wonderful. The digimon are human?"

"Yeah, they disappeared before they became humans."

"They remind me of the two of us," Matt whispered to Tai about Takuya and Kouji. Tai was leaning curled up against Matt's side, his head resting on the blond's shoulder.

"Your right I wonder if they even know they're in love," he laughed giving Matt's neck a tiny lick. Matt rested his hand in his lover's hair as he peppered his neck with kisses.

"Not here Tai. Later I promise," he let out a quiet moan while placing a soft kiss on Tai's temple.

"We're going to have to wing it," Alex spun around in her chair. "Gennai doesn't know what's going on, but he's checking into it. He suggested we stay together. I'm sure Crawford won't mind. He knows you Kouichi," she said. "I think the digimon should stay with your partners. Miya can sleep in my room if she feels uncomfortable. I guess we should relax and enjoy it." Kouichi stood up, "I'm need to go get some stuff from my house." Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy nodded in agreement.

"All right you guys come back here and I'll have the rooms set up," she said stretching.

"I need to head home too. Would you guys mind if I came with you?"

"Nah, we don't mind?" Takuya said in an offhanded manner. Kouichi took Alex's hand and pulled her up.

"Alex is going so it shouldn't be a problem," he declared. Alex blinked looking at him.

"I am?" she questioned. He smiled, "Yep."

"Miya, you want to come?" Miya nodded tiredly. "Tai, can you see that the rooms are set up when we get back?"

"Yeah don't worry about it." They said their goodbyes and left. A buoyant red haired man entered the room shortly after the group left.

"The rooms are ready for you little children," a slight nasally voice with a German accent said.

"How'd you know Schuldich?" Davis asked

"I'm telepathic remember," he winked before walking out of the living room.

"Well I'm going out back and playing some soccer. Anyone want to play?" he asked looking at TK. Veemon jumped up and down.

"I'll play Davish!" he yelled enthusiastically. He stumbled landing in Angemon's lap. Looking up he apologized feeling a weird feeling inside him and warmth flooded his cheeks. He quickly scrambled of the older boy.

"Great! TK you want to play?" he asked shyly glancing up at him from under his eyelids.

"Yeah why not," he answered standing up. "You want to play Angemon?" The human angel nodded and stood by his partner.

"I'm going to take a nap. Augemon are you staying here with Gabumon?" he asked stretching as his digimon nodded. He yawned walking towards his room.

"I'm going to stay here," Matt said. Davis waved as they walked outside.

"Veemon you want to be goalie?" Davis asked.

"Shure Davish," he ran to the goal. Angemon felt a grin form on his face at the young digimon's cute lisp.

"Angemon! Are you going to be TK's goalie?"

"All right," he said softly. Davis picked up the soccer ball, placing it in-between them. They counted to three before letting the ball drop.

After a half hour of watching TV with the digimon Matt faked a yawn.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," he said leaving the digimon to themselves. Knocking gently on a soccer magazine clad open. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed upon his soccer loving boyfriend. The goggles were gone and he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts. His heart pounding he climbed on Tai's bed and laid down next to him. He planted kisses on his love's neck. He ran his hand up and down Tai's stomach kissing his face. Straddling Tai's waist he kissed each eyelid ringing a gurgled moan from the boy. He silenced the moan by placing his lips on Tai's. It was his turn to moan as Tai snaked his tongue into his mouth and his hands up his shirt.

Rubbing his tongue against Tai's he started grinding his hips. Tai gasped at the feeling of Matt's erection pressing against his rising one. He pulled Matt's tongue into his mouth sucking hungrily on it, grinding up against his blond adonis. He broke the kiss to pull Matt's shirt off. Tai let out a loud groan as Matt bit his neck and ran his tongue over the bite to sooth it. Tai trailed his mouth down the blond's chest stopping to lick at a rosy bud. The bearer of friendship groaned as he felt tai's warm mouth engulf his nipple. Tai smirked running his hand down the blond's gorgeous chest. Said blond gasped feeling a hand firmly cup him. He grabbed Tai's hair and savagely plundered his mouth.

"Want you," he growled biting Tai's lower lip. Tai almost lost it hearing his lover's sexy growl. Tangling one hand in Matt's luminous blond locks and the other on his lower back he pulled Matt flush against him. He leaned up a, "I want you too," he whispered biting the tip of his ear.

They had been playing for an hour and TK was beginning to tire. The score was still 0-0. He stumbled as he stole the ball from Davis. Reaching out he grabbed Davis' arm to stop his decent, but only succeeded in bring Davis with him. He sat up groaning from the fall. It was then he noticed his bronze god sitting on top of him. He felt warm breath upon his lips as he realized for the first time how close they were. Their chests were flush against each others and their lips were almost touching. 'I can't take it!' Closing his eyes he failed to see the other boy leaning in as he joined their lips. It took his mind a few moments to realize he was kissing Davis Motomiya. He shoved Davis away and ran into the house.

"TK!" Angemon shouted running after his chosen partner. Davis was still on th ground in a daze. Veemon came up to him, but wasn't acknowledged right away.

"Davish what did you and TK do?" He offered the young boy a hand while waiting for an answer. He followed him as they headed for their room.

"That was a kiss," he sighed. Davis was stopped as Veemon gripped his wrist.

"What'sh a kissh?" he asked confused. Davis shook his head in amazement, though he knew he shouldn't really be surprised.

"C'mon, I'll explain it to you buddy," he said pulling his digimon into their room.

Wormmon felt that same warm feeling again as he rested his head on Hawkmon's shoulder. They were on their way back home from picking up everyone's belongings. He felt grateful to Hawkmon for carrying him, piggy-back style, to and from everyone's house, because he couldn't walk that well. 'Is that what this warmth is? Gratitude? I'll have to ask Ken later.'

"This is so cool! I've never stayed at someone else's house before." Tommy hummed as he walked slightly behind Alex, who kept sneaking glances at Ken and Miya. He looked up at Takuya, frowning at the tense air that hung between him and Kouji. Since leaving Alex's house they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Reluctantly deciding not to get into their private affairs, he listened silently to Alex and Kouichi's conversation as they headed back.

"Do you even think they know about their feelings?" Alex asked quietly. She hadn't known them long, but she could already tell Kouji and Takuya were in love with each other. She always seemed to know things before most people.

"Of course not, but I wish they'd hurry up," Kouichi muttered in reply. He felt Alex's small hand slide into his.

"What about your feelings?" she questioned.

"What feelings?" he returned. Their conversation ended when Miya screamed. Looking ahead Alex felt her blood run cold and a shiver run down her spine. "Who's that?" The figure, in front of them floated semi-transparently, let out a horrid laugh. 'Impossible!' her mind screamed. "Alex?" Kouichi asked feeling her go rigid. The group looked at her shivering form before shifting their gazes back to the laughing figure.

"It's Myotismon," she whispered.


	4. Chapter Four

Missing

Chapter Four

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I make no claims to any Digimon characters. The only thing that belongs to me is Alex.

A/N: This is my first time writing a Digimon fanfic so please go easy on me. It's slightly AU because I'm changing some of the things that happened in the first two seasons.

Sword, Staff and Bow - Alex is an original character who plays a big part in the next story.

Lady Lemonade - Thanks for the awesome review. I'll try to make the story good.

Dragi - Thanks! I'll try to update as often as I can.

Thanks for the people who reviewed! Now on with the story!

"Who's Myotismon?" Tommy asked hiding behind as he hid behind Alex. He got a bad feeling as he looked at the vampire digimon. Myostismon looked straight at Hawkmon and Wormmon.

"I see my plan worked," he stated factually.

"You did this?!" Ken shouted in fury. He moved in front of Miya. Myotismon smirked, a fang poked out from his lips.

"Yes, my young servant. It's all apart of my plan. If I change the chosen's Digimon into humans there is nothing they can do to protect you when my revival is complete. Trust me little one I will return soon and this time you're mine!" he hissed before disappearing.

"Argh! Doesn't he ever die?!" Miya cried in frustration. Kouichi took a trembling Alex into a comforting embrace. 'I've never seen her like this.' 'Dammit! Alexis Marie Rose do **not** do this. Pull yourself together.' Alex quietly removed herself from Kouichi's arms.

"It's getting late. We should hurry home," she said walking away, the others following in silence.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Takuya whispered.

"I don't know," Ken answered. The rest of the walk was done in silence, a thick tension coating the air. Entering the house they trotted to the living room. Davis was laying on the couch and Augemon and Gabumon were still in front of the television. Veemon was sprawled out lazily on the floor. Miya sat down in the leather chair, shooting a glance at Alex. The red head shook her head mouthing, "Don't say anything," to the others.

"Where is everyone?" Miya asked Davis.

"TK and Angemon are in their room," he answered giving Alex a look. She nodded understanding that he wanted to talk. "Tai is probably still sleeping and Matt's most likely with him."

"Miya, can you sleep in Ken's room tonight?" Alex asked. They both nodded wondering at her odd question. "Hawkmon you can stay with Wormmon in Miya's room. I'm going to be in my room. Please don't bother me," she ordered firmly spinning on her heel and leaving.

"I'm going to start diner. Does anyone want to help?" Miya asked standing up. Tommy raised his hand. She smiled at him and they headed for the kitchen. Hawkmon grinned at the sleeping Wormmon.

"I'm going to put Wormmon in Miya's room," he spoke walking down the hallway. Ken sat in the leather chair while Takuya and the twins lounged on the floor.

"Hey Kouichi, when did you get a girlfriend?" Takuya questioned teasingly. Kouichi looked at his twin's crush in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell us about Alex? How long have you guys been dating?" Kouichi stared at his younger brother for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"She's my best friend not my girlfriend. I've known her since we were 6," he explained tears coming from his eyes. Not waiting to listen anymore, Davis stood up and left the living room. He knocked on an anime covered door. Alex opened the door, standing aside she let him in. He saw that she had changed into her pyjamas.

"What happened? Why are they in their room?" She inquired quietly sitting on her bed. He leaned against her closed door.

"We kissed and he freaked." Alex's eye widened as she listened.

"Did you tell him how you fell?" Davis studied Alex. Normally she'd be jumping for joy at the news. She seemed tired, physically and emotionally. Instead of the kind smile she always wore her face was emotionless and her eyes guarded. He realized that he was seeing the real Alex for the first time. 'What happened to make her like this? Is this the way she truly feels behind her smile?' The questions raced through his mind.

"No, he ran away before I could," he answered seeing the annoyed look on her face. Alex sighed pulling her hair out of the sloppy bun.

"Davis stop pussyfooting around and tell him how you feel already Dammit. Trust me I know he won't hate you. Now please leave me alone," she growled. He pushed away from the door knowing she was right, as usual. Deciding to leave her alone for the time being he left and headed to TK's room. He knocked on the door, stepping back as Angemon opened it.

"Can I talk to TK?" he asked the tall digimon.

"Is Veemon around?" he returned.

"He's in my room. You can go hang out with him if you want." Angemon nodded and they pushed passed each other. He closed the door and took a deep breath. Davis walked over and sat down next to the blond. He took TK's hand and played with his fingers. "I'm sorry if I upset you by kissing you earlier, but I couldn't help it. I'm in love with you." TK tuned Davis' on going speech when he heard, "I love you." He reached up and kissed Davis . Before he could kiss back TK broke it. His heart fluttered as he saw the happiness in TK's beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't understand. I thought you liked Kari. I-"Davis quickly kissed TK silencing the young blond.

"I never liked Kari. It's always been you, always. I was just afraid of what people would think, but I don't care anymore," he declared running his hand through the soft blond locks. They laid down together talking quietly. Angemon pushed the door open. Walking in he quietly sat next to the sleeping digimon. He played with the spiky blue hair. Angemon didn't want to wake the sleeping boy. He reached down placing a light kiss upon the soft lips before leaving the room. Hearing the door close Veemon sat up touching his lips. 'Ish that what a kissh feelsh likes? Angemon, whatsh going on?"

Angemon leaned against the closed door trying too quell his urges to go back and ravage the lisping digimon. 'Why am I feeling this? Is it love?' he trotted down the hallway bumping into a young brown haired boy. The boy, caught off guard, fell on his derriere. 'I've seen him before, but where?' Angemon thought. He bent down to help him up when he felt cold steel against his neck.

"Don't touch him," an accented voice hissed acidly in his ear. The boy stood up and grabbed the one eyed silver haired man's arm before dragging him away. Not wanting to be surrounded by the others he made a detour to Alex's room. The door opened as he raised his hand to knock. She opened the door wider to allow him entrance.

"I just had a knife held to my throat," he laughed. Alex glanced at him heading to her bed she pulled the covers back and curled up.

"What did you do to piss Farfarello off?" she mumbled into her black covered pillows.

"So it must've been Nagi I ran into. I was about to help him up after we collided," Alex snorted unladylike.

"Never touch Nagi when Farf's around. He's extremely possessive and jealous." Angemon noticed she was curled into a fetal position. Sitting down next to her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern. 'Everything!' her mind shouted. She rolled over to face him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. You came here to talk so talk." She watched the digimon's cheeks flush suddenly. He stayed silent, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. 'When are they going to get a damn clue?' She reached up to play with a tendril of blond hair. "It's Veemon isn't it?" She saw Angemon's eyes grow wide, knowing she had hit the mark. "You're confused about how you feel?" He nodded finally getting his voice to work.

"I kissed him. Every time I'm around him I feel warm inside and I find everything he does adorable. I-"he broke off as Alex placed a hand over his mouth.

"Let me explain this. Digidestined and their partners share a bond. You share similar traits and feelings. When certain feelings are stronger you have similar ones," she explained removing her hand. His brow creased as he took in her words.

"So, I have these feelings for Veemon only because TK loves Davis?" he asked. Alex gave him an annoyed glare.

"No. The feelings you have for him are your true feelings. You love him for whatever reason you have not because of TK. You would only feel kinship and protectiveness from TK's feelings." The angel digimon stared at the small girl. 'How does she know these things? She knows so much about the Digital world and us digimon. What exactly does she have to do with the Digital World?'

"I don't really know," she sighed. Angemon gaped unaware that he had utter the question out loud. "Look I'm not feeling well. Do you think you could leave?" He looked he over once, realizing that she appeared shaky. Angemon nodded politely and left. Now that his feelings were clear he headed into the living room. He picked up a James Patterson book he had been reading and sat on the couch.

"So Ken," Takuya said. He was sprawled out on his back with his hands behind his head. Ken, who was lounging in the chair, looked questioningly at him. "Is Miya just your best friend too?" he asked snickering.

"Yes and no. she's my best friend, besides Davis, and she's my girlfriend," he chuckled in reply. Kouichi rolled his eyes. It was obvious they didn't believe him, but their teasing was getting annoying. He still remebered the first time they met.

Flashback

"Kouichi, honey. Why don't you go play with the other kids?" his mother asked sweetly. He didn't want to go play with the happy children in the park. Something about them made him feel uncomfortable around them. He hid his face in his mother's leg. She tried to sooth him, but he wasn't listening. He saw something out of the corner of his eye; something that called to him. He turned his head and saw a lone girl sitting on a swing all by herself. There was something about her that touched deep inside of him.

"Mommy can I go play with her?" he questioned tugging on her pant leg. His mother nodded, shocked. 'He's never wanted to play with others before.' She watched her son with a smile as he walked up to the pretty little girl. He slowly approached her not knowing what to say.

"You aren't running away?" he soft voice asked.

"Why would I?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Everyone runs away from me. I'm a freak," she said swinging. He shook his head vehemently.

"No you aren't!" he shouted. "I came over to play with you. If you don't want to play I'll leave." Her swinging stopped, her body became motionless.

"You want to play with me?" she inquired surprised.

"Yeah. I feel drawn to your for some reason." She turned to look at him.

"Do you..want..to..to swing with me?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded with a big smile. He grabbed the swing next to her.

"I'm Kouichi Kizuma," he introduced sticking out his hand.

"I'm Alexis Rose!" She smiled shaking his hand. They laughed as their swings twisted from the shake.

'From that day on we were almost inseparable. Always having sleep overs and going everywhere together. After all these years I've finally realized what drew us together. It was the darkness inside of us.

"I think my twin is on Cloud 9," Kouji smirked wrapping an arm around Kouichi. Kouichi looked at him confused. "You were spacing out. We called your name 3 times." Standing up he dusted off his clothes.

"I was just thinking. I'm going to talk to Alex. Later," he waved leaving the room. The three boys laughed as he walked out of the room.

"They're going to have a make-out fest," Takuya laughed rolling on his side.

"You're all wrong," Angemon said quietly breaking their laughing fit. "They love each other, but not romantically." Closing his book he left.

"I'm going to check on diner. If you want you can go out back or to the library upstairs," Ken stated jumping up from his chair. Takuya shrugged and headed out back with Kouji.

"Kouichi pushed open the door silently. He saw Alex sleeping on her side, her left arm stretched out. He took a seat next to her gently picking up her arm. He examined the pale scars littering the arm. 'I wish I could remove them.'

"There aren't any new ones, so don't worry," Alex said tugging her arm away. He shook his head at her statement.

"I wasn't looking for new ones. I was just wishing the old ones weren't there. Apparently

we're going out," he laughed trying to change the morbid atmosphere. " Alex what's wrong? You've been this way since Myotismon showed up." He ran a hand soothingly through her hair noticing the shiver that ran down her spine when he said Myotismon. 'Obviously something happened between the two of them, but what?'

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. What's going on outside?" she inquired snuggling into his chest. It hurt him somewhat that she wouldn't tell him, but he realized that she'd tell him when she was ready to.

"When I left Angemon, Augemon, Gabumon, Ken, my brother, and Takuya were hanging out in the living room. I haven't seen TK, Tai, or Matt. Davis left shortly after we came back here. I haven't seen Hawkmon or Wormmon since we came back and Miya and Tommy are making diner.

"Tai and Matt are probably together in one of their rooms. I'm pretty sure Davis is with TK, I think they finally got together. Hawkmon and Wormmon are most likely in Miya's room. I plan on staying in here until diner, maybe even through diner I'm not to hungry. You're welcome to stay if you want."

"I'll stay and you're going to eat if I have to shove it down your throat," he said firmly.

Veemon yawned opening his eyes. ' I fell back to shleep?" He pushed back the blanket and stood up. 'I wonder where everyone ish?' he thought leaving his bedroom. His eyes grew larger as he entered the living room. Gabumon was above Augemon, with one of his hand tangled in his orange hair, kissing him passionately. Augemon moaned arching into his lover's wandering hand. Unable to tear his eyes away from the digimon. He gasped in shock, unable to believe he had just imagined Angemon and himself in that position. Gabumon and Augemon quickly broke apart hearing the gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you ok with this?" Augemon asked from underneath Gabumon.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Veemon asked in confusion.

"Your gasp," Gabumon answered.

"Oh no, I um ..I ..was imagining something else," he stuttered. Augemon gently pushed Gabumon off him.

"Do you want to talk? We could help or give advice if you'd like?" he asked sitting down on the couch. He was willing to help him anyway he could. He had developed a deep friendship with the young digimon and often thought of him as a younger brother. Veemon nodded sitting next to him. Gabumon and Augemon looked at him expectantly. He blushed again staring down at his fumbling hands, unable to meet either of their gazes.

"It's Angemon."


	5. Chapter Five

Missing

Chapter Five

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I make no claims to any Digimon characters. The only thing that belongs to me is Alex.

A/N: Here's another chapter for those who reviewed. Thanks I really appreciate all the reviews! . I'm sorry it's so short but school was a bitch today.

"Tommy can you set the table?" Miya asked. Tommy nodded gathering the plates she had set out. "Can you tell everyone diner is ready hun?" Ken nodded jumping off the counter. "Thanks, love you," she whispered as he gave her lips a peck. He decided to head to the living room first.

"Hey guys diner's ready," he told the three digimon. "Do you know where Kouji and Takuya are?"

"They went outside," Gabumon said standing up. Ken nodded his head before leaving. He knocked on the music postered door. Matt opened the door sleepily. Rubbing his fac he looked at Ken questionably.

"Diner's ready," he stated walking away. Ken opened his girlfriend's door to see their digimon asleep. Shaking Wormmon awake he couldn't help but notice how cute they looked. "Diner's ready Wormmon." His digimon tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Ken can I talk with you later?" he whispered. Ken nodded as he woke up Hawkmon. He left the two to wake up.

"Diner is ready," he said knocking on TK's door. He turned his head as Alex and Kouichi came out of her room. Alex headed upstairs while Kouichi headed towards the dining room. He headed to the back porch calling in Kouji and Takuya.

After diner Alex went back to her room. Ken and Wormmon went to his room to talk while everyone else settled down in the living room to watch a movie.

"Wormmon what's wrong?" Ken asked in concern. Since the moment he woke his digimon had been fidgety. He had stolen glances at Hawkmon throughout diner. "Is it Hawkmon?" Wormmon's head snapped up and he had wide eyes. "Did he do something? Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Wormmon shook his head head furiously. "He didn't do anything, but it does have to do with him." Ken looked at his friend in confusion. Seeing Wormmon hesitate he gently urged him to speak. "Whenever I'm around him I feel warm inside and my heart starts to pound. I don't understand what's going on. Am I sick or something?" Ken watched the rising blush on his partner's face as he talked about his girlfriend's digimon. He couldn't help but chuckle at his frantic digimon.

"Aw, Wormmon you're not sick," he said soothingly. Wormmon felt confused and slightly hurt that Ken laughed at him.

"Then what's wrong with me?" Ken reached over and gave the boy a hug.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're just in love." Wormmon looked up from Ken's embrace.

"What's love?" he asked embarrassed.

"What Miya and I share is love. Love is a feeling you get around a certain person. When you love someone you want to protect them more than anything. You feel nervous and want to prove yourself to them. When you're in love you get this warm feeling inside and your heart races whenever you're around that person. From the way you described your feelings and from how I've seen you interact with with Hawkmon I would defiantly say you've been hit by Cupid's arrow. The question now is what are you going to do about it?"

"So what's the deal with Crawford and the others?" Takuya asked staring at the screen. He jumped onto Kouji as the girl on the screen screamed.

"Scared?" Kouji teased relishing the feel of the goggle headed boy in his arms.

"No," Takuya denied. Although he didn't remove himself from the warrior of light. 'Maybe he won't say anything.

"They're her guardians and they let us stay here," Tai answered. He was snuggled in his blond adonis' arms.

"Why does she need guardians?" Tommy questioned from the floor.

"Because she doesn't have any family," Kouichi muttered quietly. He gave them a firm glare signaling the end of the conversation. They had all settled in the living room to watch a horror film marathon on AMC. Kouichi sat on the leather chair near the back with Tommy laying on the floor in front of him. Tai and Matt were curled on one end of the couch and Kouji and Takuya were curled on the other end. Davis, TK, Augemon, Gabumon, Hawkmon, Miya, and Veemon had decided to play out back and no one had seen Angemon since diner.

The silence of the room was broken by the shrill ringing of the phone. They looked at each other too afraid to answer the ringing phone. It stopped after six rings. They let out a sigh of relief when the door was kicked open.

"Have none of you heard of picking up the fucking phone?" Alex growled throwing the phone at Takuya. "It's your mother." She leaned against the door frame waiting for the end of the call. Five minutes later Takuya hung up and tossed it back to Alex. She caught it deftly.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the pained look on his face.

"My grandmother died," he whispered burring his face in Kouji's neck. Kouiji wrapped his arms around Takuya in a comforting embrace.

"Do you need anything?" he whispered into his ear. Takuya nodded standing up. He took a deep breath and stared Alex straight in the eyes. She raised an eyebrow at the familiar show of courage. 'Why the hell does he look like he's about to fight?"

"My parents have to leave for funeral preparations I need to bring my brother here for a few days," he stated defiantly. Alex felt hurt flood her but was careful to no show anything on her face. 'He thinks I'm that heartless?"

"It's late so I'll go with you," she said emotionlessly walking to the front door. They walked in silence tension surrounding them. Takuya glanced at Alex from the corner of his eye. She looked lost in thought. "I'm sorry about your grandmother. Were you close?" Takuya felt shocked that she was starting a conversation.

"Nah, but my mother was. She sounded so sad on the phone it broke my heart." They walked along the streets in silence again. Alex stared up at the sky while Takuya watched the closing stores. 'She must like the sky,' he thought watching her for a second. "Hey are you and Kouichi going out?" Alex stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed heartily, tears coming from her eyes. Clutching her stomach with one hand she steadied herself. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "Why would you think that?" Takuya looked at the laughing girl. She had a radiant smile and a twinkling laugh.

"You guys seem so close," he answered. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes smiling happily.

"No, he's like a brother to me. I could never think about him like that." Alex looked more relaxed and carefree to Takuya after the laughing fit. 'She doesn't seem so bad.'

"What's the idea with this Myostismon guy? I mean who is he?" Takuya watched in surprise as the smile disappeared from her face and her back became rigid. 'Uh oh.'

"He's no one," she answered coldly.

"Hawkmon and I are going to go inside. It's too cold to keep playing," Miya said dragging her partner inside. She was eager to talk with him about her lover's digimon. Hawkmon had talked to her about his feelings for Wormmon back when they were fighting Oikawa. "So?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"So what?" he asked straddling her computer chair. He winced when his partner shot him an irritated glare.

"Are you going to talk to him at all?"

"He's not interested," he denied.

"You don't know that!" she exclaimed.

"And neither do you!" he shot back.

Shortly after Miya and Hawkmon left Veemon went inside as well. He didn't feel like watching a movie with the others. He decided to go upstairs and explore. Veemon walked into the library looking at the book titles. 'So what should I do about Angemon? What if he doeshn't like me? What if he thinksh I'm a freak?' Veemon was brought out of his thoughts as he walked into something hard. He stumbled back, afraid he was going to fall when two strong arms caught him. Looking up he's breath caught his throat as he looked into the baby blue eyes of his crush. Angemon looked at the young digimon in his arms. He noticed the rapid blush spreading ob his cheeks. He tried to reign his urges to ravish the delicate the delectable young boy. Veemon wet his lips and opened his mouth to speak but found his voice wouldn't work. The predatory look in Angemon's eyes made him feel hot inside.

Angemon lost all self control when the pink tongue ran over the younger digimon's lips throughly wetting them. He pulled Veemon up to his chest and savagely plundered the soft lips. His tongue pushed past the closed lips and coerced its mate to play. After a moment of shock Veemon moaned, stood up on his toes, and threw his arms around Angemon's neck. The angel digimon picked Veemon up and pushed him against a bookcase. Veemon wrapped his legs around Angemon kissing back passionately. He rubbed against Angemon creating a wonderful friction that made both digimon moan.

Angemon moved his mouth from the delicious mouth as Veemon buried his hands in his hair. Kissing his neck the older digimon ground his hips into the younger one. Veemon let out a mewl at the new sensations flooding his entire being. He pulled Angemon's hairs bringing their mouths together again. He ground his hips in unison with Angemon's.

"Feelsh sho good," he gasped against his angel's lips. Angemon took hold of Veemon's hips and moved him to lie on his back on the table. Laying in between Veemon's legs he moved his body upward until they completely flush against each other. Veemon bucked his hip moaning at the feeling. He opened his lust filled eyes feeling warmth on his lips. His breath caught in his throat at the hungry gaze he knew mirrored his own eyes. Angemon hovered above him staring at him before lowering his mouth.

"I'll make you feel so much better," he muttered against pliant lips. Touching the hard chest Veemon sent him a coy glance.

"Promishe?" he whispered bucking his hips slowly.

"Promise," Angemon growled ferally sealing their lips heatedly.

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! I balked on the part with Angemon and Veemon. I don't know if I should do a lemon anywhere in the story. Tell me if you guys want one and I'll try. Also tell me which pairing you want it between and we'll do something like a pole.


	6. Chapter Six

Missing

Chapter Six

Pairings: Kouiji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. They're what keep me writing. Sailor Epyon yea school is a bitch hehe. I'm sorry this one is so short but I'll try to make it up by doing a longer chapter next time. I'll keep trying to update as fast as I can so, for those who are reading, please put up with me. Sorry I couldn't remember what color Miya and Hawkmon's eyes were. And now chapter six.

Hawkmon slowly left Miya's room feeling guilty about the fight they had. He hadn't meant to yell at her, but he didn't want to speak to her about his feelings. He knew she had the best intentions, but Miya could be so pushy at times. He loved Wormmon, he knew that. He just wasn't sure he could deal with the rejection he was bound to face, and he didn't want to risk their friendship. Sighing he took a seat at the small table in the kitchen. 'I can't risk what we have, but I don't know how long I can keep my feelings inside. Dammit! I wish I knew what to do.' Hawkmon continued sitting at the table lost in thought.

Wormmon had left Ken's room in search of a snack. He meandered his way into the kitchen. He held back a gasp as he saw Hawkmon. He was sitting hunched over clad in only a pair of black track pants. 'Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?' he thought frantically scrambling around. Hawkmon glanced up and saw Wormmon looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Miya!" shouted Ken as he saw his girlfriend dejectedly leaving her room. She stared at Ken her sadness reflecting in her brownish red eyes. "Hey sweety what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her small figure.

"I'm a total bitch who can't mind her own fucking business," she murmured miserably. Curling her arms around Ken's waist she placed her head in the crook of his neck. 'What the hell is she talking about?' "Hawkmon told me that." Ken felt shock spread through him. Nudging her face upward he asked, "Why would he say that? I'm sure he didn't mean it." "No he's right. We got into a fight because I told him to tell Wormmon he's in love with him. I pushed too hard, as usual, and we ended up shouting at each other." Ken stepped back in surprise.

"Hawkmon's in love with Wormmon?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Ken picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

"This is great! Wormmon's in love with Hawkmon." Miya squealed in delight and clutched onto her boyfriend. She reached down and kissed him as they were spinning around in circles.

"Hey are you all right?" Hawkmon asked when he noticed Wormmon's stiff posture. He looked at the younger boy, who looked adorable in a pair of Ken's blue flannel pyjama's that were a bit too big for him. 'Ok, breath. Just breath. You can do it.' Wormmon smiled fondly at Hawkmon while walking to the refrigerator.

"I'm fine, just hungry. Why are you sitting by yourself in the kitchen at," he paused, glanced at the microwave clock, "10:45 at night?" He opened the fridge and pulled out a strawberry yogurt unaware of the red eyes following him. 'Maybe I should just tell him. Take the risk like Ken said,' Wormmon thought to himself.

"I'm just thinking," Hawkmon finally answered. He stood up and walked behind Wormmon not noticing the pink flush of the boy's cheeks. Placing his hands on Wormmon's shoulders he directed him to the table and sat him down. 'What's he doing?' Wormmon thought watching Hawkmon open a drawer. He placed a spoon in Wormmon's hand, trying to ignore the softness, before sitting back down across from him.

"What are you thinking about? Anything I can help with?" Wormmon asked digging into his pink yogurt. 'You can help by putting your mou-' Hawkmon quickly broke off his thought. He sighed shaking his head. Wormmon looked at him from beneath lowered lids. 'He looks so gorgeous. That's it! I'm going to tell him.'

"Nothing really. I had a fight with Miya and said a few things I didn't mean," he said woefully. He ran a hand through his brown and white hair. Leaning his head back he pressed his palms to his eyes trying to block the incoming images his mind created. Wormmon set his spoon in the container of yogurt. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. 'I can do this. I know I can do this.'

"Hawkmon, I'm in love with you," he declared into the silence surrounding the room. Hawkmon looked at the younger digimon in shock, not able to believe his ears. Wormmon felt tears well in his eyes as he misinterpreted Hawkmon's gaping mouth and wide eyes. He kept his watery gaze on the floor not wanting to see the look on Hawkmon's face anymore. He pushed his chair back, the legs scraping loudly throughout the quiet room. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything," he murmured running from the room before Hawkmon could say a word.

"So why haven't you told Kouji about your feelings?" Alex asked in the stillness of the night. Takuya stopped dumbstruck. Noticing the goggle head had stopped she turned to him with an eyebrow raised. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance as Takuya muttered insensibly in shock for a few minutes.

"How'd you know?" he questioned as they started walking again.

"It's a gift I guess. I always seem to know everyone's feelings," she explained quietly.

"Yet no one knows yours," he mumbled under his breath. Alex snapped her head to look at him.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"Nothing. I don't want to damage our friendship. It took me forever to get this close to him. I can settle with being Kouji's best friend," he answered. It was a chilly night and he was surprised Alex wasn't shivering without a jacket.

"You people are complete morons. Why don't any of you challenge yourselves and take a few fucking risks in your lives? Ok, so you can settle with being his friend, but are you truly happy with it? Before you answer think hard about what I'm saying. Live would be insanely boring if people didn't take risks." Before Takuya could answer he realized they were in front of his house about to walk past it. "Go inside and I'll wait here," she ordered firmly. Don't try to answer right now. Take the time to really think about it." Takuya nodded as he went inside.

Alex shivered as the night air hit her. She could feel chills traveling up and down her spine. 'Something's not right,' she thought. Her body instantly became tense and her guard was up as she stood there as if waiting for an attack. She swore she could see two beady red eyes as she peered into the darkness.

"Aw, is my little one scared?" a voice breathed into her ear. She spun around, but saw nothing. 'I would have sensed it if it was there. I'm probably just edgy.' She walked in a circle looking in all directions, but there was nothing out there. She felt breath on her neck as she turned throwing a wild punch at nothing. ' What the fuck is going on! There's nothing there dammit! I'm not imagining this. I can't be. I'm not fucking crazy!' her mind shouted. Not letting her guard down she wrapped her arms around herself feeling the affects of the cold stronger than before. The hair prickled at the back of her neck and goose bumps rose on her body. "Is my precious one cold? Let me fix that." Alex struggled as one arms wound its way around her waist tightly, followed by one around he chest, pulling her against something solid. She let out a piercing scream of terror as cold teeth descended on her neck.


	7. Chapter Seven

Missing

Chapter Seven

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A/N: Thank's for the reviews. Is anyone going to watch the eclipse tonight? I am! I tried to make it long for you guys. There's some cursing. I'm sorry! I'm so mean to Alex. Anyway on to chapter seven. Hope you guys like it.

Takuya jumped and ran outside when he heard the scream. Shinya followed closely fear running through him at the terrorfing screams. They ran threw the door open and stood in horror. There was a thick black mist surrounding her, lifting her from the ground. Takuya ran toward Alex trying to help her but was thrown away from her. 'What the hell was that?' Alex cringed as the grip tightened painfully. She began feeling light headed from the blood leaving her.

"He's trying so hard to get to break through little one," the voice chuckled in her ear. Alex squinted trying to see Takuya. He was running shoulder first trying to break through the barrier. "I guess I should let him in." Alex flinched as she felt a slimy tongue slide over her cheek. Suddenly the arms and the barrier were gone. "Make no mistake precious one I will have you soon enough." She crumbled to the ground in terror. Takuya ran towards her, bringing her into a hug.

"God, are you ok? What the hell was that mist shit?" he muttered holding the small girl to his chest. Rocking back and forth with her shaking figure in his arms, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Mist?' She pushed out of his arm staring him in the eyes.

"Mist?" she asked confused. 'What mist? Didn't he see him?' she thought frantically. Shinya looked at his brother dumbstruck. 'Is Takky crazy?' He walked over to them.

"Yeah there was this black mist that I couldn't get through surrounding you. Maybe you couldn't see it because you were scared." Alex's back stiffened and she stood up trying to hold in her fury. She turned and started walking away when she saw Shinya.

"Hey kid. It's been awhile since I've seen you," she said ruffling his hair affectionately. He gave her a big hug.

"It's been too long. I've missed you. Look I'm almost as tall as you know," he exclaimed jovially. Alex smiled fondly at the younger bot trying not to remember the months she was away. Pulling away she studied him. Shinya was almost 14 and was growing up to be a handsome young man.

"Pretty soon you'll be passing me," she teased pulling him into another hug. Takuya watched on in confusion.

"Wait, you know my brother?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I didn't know he was your brother. I've known Shinya since he was little. I used to babysit him. Now I know why this house looked so familiar." She slung his backpack on her left shoulder and wrapped an arm around Shinya's shoulders. "Ready to go?" she asked as they began their trek back to Alex's house.

'Dammit! I need to find Wormmon. I can't believe I'm suck an idiot! Why couldn't I say anything?' he thought as he searched the house for the younger boy. A few minutes after Wormmon had left the kitchen Hawkmon came out of his stupor. He searched desperately for the boy while cursing his inactive voice. Hawkmon stopped, leaned against a wall in an upstairs hallway, cursing slightly. Taking a deep breath he was about to resume his search when he heard muffled sobbing. Quickly turning around the corner he stumbled upon a heart wrenching scene.

His beloved Wormmon was curled up against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around his knees with his face buried in them. Wormmon suddenly looked up his watery eyes were puffy and red from the crying. It broke Hawkmon's heart knowing he had caused this gorgeous creature pain.

"You hate me don't you?" he sobbed bringing his hands up to cover his face. Hawkmon slowly walked up to Wormmon and sat down next to him. Pulling the smaller digimon into his arms he felt him tense. He kissed the boy's temple lightly trying to quiet his sobs.

"I don't hate you Wormmon. Nothing you could say or do could ever make me hate you," he stated softly rocking the younger boy. He smiled as Wormmon relaxed in his arms. He placed his head against the other's. "I'm sorry I was so shocked. I just never thought I would hear those words from you. I wished but never believed it would happen." Wormmon felt hope flood through him when he heard those words. Bringing Wormmon's face up he looked at him. "I love you, now and forever," he whispered bringing their lips together.

They screamed in unison when the girl's head was brutally chopped off. They were all entranced as they continued watching the movie marathon. Tai had left the room awhile ago not wanting to watch a particular part. He walked back as the television went to commercials. He went to the couch where Matt pulled him on his lap placing a light kiss on his neck.

"I just got off the phone with Izzy. He said the same thing happened to their digimon, but he wasn't able to get in contact with Gennai. Before I called Izzy I called New York to check on Kari and they're having the same problem. Izzy said he called Willis and apparently his digimon are fine," he explained his absence.

"Then it has to be something we have in common," Ken stated from the floor. He and Miya had decided to watch a few movies with the others.

"Yeah, but what?" Miya asked. "It can't be there crests you guys have because Davis, Cody, and I don't have one. "

"Yeah, but maybe it has to do with the crests and digimentals you guys have," Tai said suggestively.

"That sounds like a good theory, but somehow it doesn't seem right," matt mumbled against Tai's neck. They sat in silence trying to figure it out.

"Oh! Is that the Bride of Chucky?" Augemon asked excitedly as he plopped down in Gabumon's lap in front of the television."

"Where's my brother?" Matt inquired as he realized he hadn't seen TK since diner.

"He and Davis went to take showers. I don't know if they're taking separate ones or not," Gabumon laughed.

"Kouiji?" kouichi asked his twin quietly. Kouji turned from the television to his older brother. "When are you going to tell Takuya you love him?" Kouichi prayed that Alex was right and kouiji wouldn't be mad. Kouiji looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know? Is it obvious?" he questioned in disbelief. Kouichi smiled kindly. 'Score on for Alex.'

"No it's not obvious. It was just a lucky guess. So are you going to tell him?"

"I shouldn't. I don't want to ruin what we have now. What if he doesn't like me and thinks I'm a freak?' Kouichi placed a hand over his younger brother's mouth as he continued to ramble off 'what-ifs'.

"What if he does like you? I've seen the way he acts around you and it seems a lot more than friendship. Do you even notice that Takuya cares about you way more than anyone else. I think the only person he cares about more is Shinya. I truly believe you should tell him, but it's ultimately up to you." Kouichi heard footsteps in the hall and turned to look at the door as it opened. Takuya came in looking exhausted. He headed towards the couch and sat down encircling Kouiji's waist with his arms and snuggled into his strong chest. Kouichi gave Kouiji a look as Takuya did this. A few seconds later the door shot open as Shinya came barreling through it.

"Tommy!" he yelled pouncing on the slightly older boy. Tommy let out a small 'oomph' as the boy landed on him. His face lit up with a big smile, he pulled Shinya's face down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, hey," Alex's soft voice cut into the air. "You never told me you had a boy toy." She stood with her hands on her hips smiling at the younger boys. "If you're going to do anything go into one of the bedrooms and do it in private." Though Shinya wanted to take her up on her offer he needed to know something first.

"Alex?" he asked. She 'hned' in response leaning against the doorframe smiling slightly. "Who was that guy holding you?" Alex's blood froze and her body stiffened. 'He saw him?!'

"What guy?" Tai and Takuya asked in unison.

"That weird bat guy. You really didn't see him bro?"

"Bat guy?" Miya muttered under her breath. "Oh my God! You mean Myotismon?! He showed up again?" Tai bolted upright when she said Myotismon.

"Again? What the hell do you mean again?" he interrogated going into leader mode. Miya gasped covering her mouth as she realized what she had said. She shot Alex and apologetic glance.

"It was on our way home earlier. He showed up floating in front of us. He said he was the one who turned our digimon human. Myotismon said he was coming back, but Alex told us not to say anything," she explained softly staring at the floor. Alex knew this would happen sooner or later. She couldn't fault the purple haired girl. Keeping a secret was something she'd never be good at no matter how hard she tried. Tai swivelled towards Alex with fire in his eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" he shouted at the small girl. "How the hell could you be so fucking stupid as to not tell us!" The room became deathly silent. Everyone could feel the anger radiating off Tai.

"I wanted to talk to Gennai before I said anything. I **was** going to tell you," Alex replied coldly. Tai threw his hands up in frustration.

"Bullshit! That's why you've been moping around like an emo bitch. We all know you have some kind of fucked up past with Myotismon, but that's no reason to not tell us!"

"Hey! Back off," Takuya yelled furious that Tai was treating Alex like this. Tai sent him a menacing glare before ignoring him completely. Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the mention of her past.

"Just because you don't have a digimon partner doesn't mean **we **don't care about **our **partners." Alex felt a stab at her heart. Kouichi stepped up beside her knowing the comment had hurt her. He glared daggers at Tai. If looks could kill Tai would be laying on the floor in a pool of his own putrid blood. He stepped protectively in front of Alex.

"Leave her the fuck alone," he hissed dangerously at the older boy. He knew Alex was a caring individual, though sometimes she didn't seem it. Whatever had happened in her past it **had** hurt her, but she would never put it before the well being of people she cared for.

"You stay out of this. You have absolutely nothing to do with this," Tai growled at him. Alex narrowed her eyes. She didn't care when people treated her like shit, but she detested it when they did it to her friends.

"Don't talk to him like that. It's none of your fucking business why I didn't tell you about Myotismon. Maybe I figured you would want a day of relaxation before worrying your stupid ass about everything. I have two words for you mister high and mighty. Fuck. Off," she said stomping out of the room pulling Kouichi with her. Tai walked out of the room, heading for his bedroom, Matt hurrying after him. 'I can believe Tai would do that. I can understand why Alex wanted to keep quiet until speaking with Gennai. It wasn't that big of a deal either. I mean, it's not like he popped up a week a go or something.

"Wow," Ken breathed astonished. "I can't believe Tai said all that to her."

"I can't believe my brother cursed," he whispered. "What's the deal with Alex and Myotismon anyway?" Kouji settled back onto the couch, Takuya immediately following, leaning against him. 'Maybe Kouichi's right,' he thought looking at the cute brunette. Ken sat in the chair with Miya sitting sideways on his lap, while Tommy, Shinya, Augemon, and Gabumon sat on the floor.

"Seriously. She became so tense when I mentioned him earlier," Takuya stated. Ken sighed, closing his eyes, and leaning his head back.

"I guess we should tell you. Alex'll be mad, but you'll find out anyway. During their first trip to the Digital World Alex was 8 years old as you already know. They fought against Myotismon and other evil digimon. Sometime during the time they were fighting agaisnt Myotismon Alex was captured. Myotismon is a vampire digimon, so when he drinks your blood you become his servant. He took her blood and turned her against the others because she can wield the powers of darkness. He had control over her for a long period of time. No one, but Alex, knows exactly what happened when she was his prisoner, but she became a completely different person when they finally rescued her," he explained sadly. They sat in shock when the story was finished. Each wondering what could've happened to her.

An hour had passed since Tai and Matt had gone to their room. An hour of listening Tai vent his frustrations. Finally they laid together in blissful silence. The weight of what he had done suddenly weighed on his shoulders.

"God, I can't believe I said that to her," he moaned in despair. Tai covered his face with his hands in shame. "How could I have hurt her like that?" Matt gently took his lover's hands away from his face. He tried so hard to get Tai to feel better.

"You need to apologize Tai. Knowing Alex I'm sure she'll forgive you," Matt said soothingly running a hand through the brunette's hairs.

"I hope so. I didn't mean to say those things."

"Apologize tomorrow it's almost 12:30," Matt said before noticing the child of courage had already fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly placing a kiss on his forehead.

Veemon laid sleeping on Angemon's nude chest. He ran his hands up and down the younger digimon's back, occasionally rubbing circles in the lower back. This had been the best day of his life, excluding the day he first met TK. Veemon stirred, lifting his head he stared at the gorgeous blue eyes. A lopsided grin filtered onto his face. He placed a sloppy kiss on the smooth cheek.

"I lovesh you," he slurred sleepily. He put his head back onto Angemon's chest and promptly fell back asleep. Angemon grinned at how adorable Veemon looked when he was tired. He scooped his lover up gently. Knowing Davis would stay in TK's room he carried Veemon into Davis' room. Setting his gently on the bed. He laid next to him cautious not to wake the younger one.

"I love you too," he whispered drifting to sleep.

"Are you ok?" Kouichi asked as he pulled Alex to lay with him. Alex sighed turning to fac her adopted older brother.

"It's all right I know he didn't mean it, he's just scared for the digimon. I just got a little pissed at how he treated you," she grumbled falling asleep. Kouichi wasn't far behind her as he succumbed to Morpheuses call.

_The little girl cried out in pain as the whip hit her back repeatedly tearing the skin. She could feel a sticky substance flowing down her back, indicating she was bleeding. She started feeling light headed when the whipping stopped as suddenly as it began. She panted as her arms finally gave out. She had no clue as to how they had managed to hold her up through the spontaneous beating. She cringed feeling a cool hand run through the blood coating her back._

"_You don't want me to hurt you do you?" a voice hissed in her ear raking his razor sharp nails down her back. Alex cried at the pain she felt as Myotismon threw her onto her back wanting to see some of her delicious emotions. Alex chocked back a scream as her back hit the stone cold floor. "Fine don't answer. It's more fun for me anyway little one." She flinched as she felt his hands on her thighs. She struggled fearfully knowing what was coming. She yelled flaying her arms wildly about trying to knock the vampire digimon off her. "This is the only way to get you to show your emotions for me." He laughed twistedly as he thrust her legs apart and sank his fangs into her neck. Alex let out an earth shattering scream and he plunged into her._

Alex's eyes shot open struggling against the grip on her arms. She shouted twisting helplessly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Alex!" Kouichi shouted trying to calm her down. "Alexis it's me!" He winced as her hand came in contact with his cheek. The door burst open as Crawford and Schuldich came in.

"Wake her up," Crawford demanded while trying to hide his concern for his surrogate daughter. Schuldich placed his hands on Alex's forehead closing his eyes. Alex took in a deep breath of air as Schuldich successfully woke her up. "Alexis I'm going to say this once. Whatever it is causing this. Find someway to get over it. Talk to someone about it or have Schuldich block it. I do **not** want a repeat of last year and I know you don't want it either. Please don't hold it inside," he stated, the beg slight noticeable. Schuldich lightly ran his hand down the side of Alex's facebefore walking out with Crawford. Alex put her hand on Kouichi's cheek over the rapidly forming bruise.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically taking her hand away.

"It's alright, you didn't mean to do it. Was Crawford talking about the months you were MIA? Where were you?" he questioned holding her shaking form.

"Yeah, the time I was MIA I was at an insane/rehabilitation asylum. Crawford caught me cutting and then sent me to get help." Alex place her face in his chest sobbing quietly. "He took it away Kou," she whispered. His eyes widened hearing her statement. He lifted her face.

"What?" he asked fearfully. He prayed he misunderstood her, but seeing her eyes fill with copious amounts of tears he highly doubted it.

"The time I was his prisoner he...he beat me and....and he stole my innocence over and over again," she sobbed. Kouichi felt unimaginable fury flood through him as she told him what had happened between he and Myotismon. "Kou , you're the only person I've told this to so please, please don't tell anyone." He nodded hugging her tighter against him. Kouichi seethed in rage rocking her back and forth as she feel into a peaceful dream, that he believed was induced by Schuldich. ' How could he do something like that to her. She was 8 for God's sake. How the fuck could he! I swear I'll never forgive you Myotismon. Never.'


	8. Chapter Eight

Missing

Chapter Eight

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Telethapy

A/N: First of all I have to apologize for not having updated in so long. It started off with me getting in trouble and having to sneak on to the computer, then I got sick, and the day I had planned to update I left the notebook with the story in my locker. I'm very sorry and I'll try harder to update faster. Thanks for all those who have reviewed I appreciate it. Reviews are what keep me writing.

"Gennai, why's this happening?" Alex whispered to the figure on the computer screen. It was 3:45am and everyone was sleeping silently. Kouji and Takuya were stretched out on the couch holding each other. Shinya and Tommy were curled up together on the floor. Miya and Ken sat sleeping on the chair and Augemon and Gabumon slept soundly in front of the television. Alex had turned it off when she came in. She woke up a few minutes ago, but didn't want to Kouichi.

"I can't say for sure," he answered. "I don't understand how he can revive himself."

"Well we have to stop him. Is there anything you can do to help us?" she asked desperately. Gennai sighed as he looked sadly at the young girl.

"I don't know what I can do, but I'll try Alexis," he hesitated. "Do you really want to fight him? I'm sure the others coul-"

"No!" she shouted slamming her hand on to the computer stand. "I have to so this. I need to get over this and it's all my fault anyway." Kouji's eyes fluttered open when his sharp ears heard the small bang. He looked around in confusion when his gaze landed on Alex. He glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye. 'What the hell is she doing awake at 4 in the morning?' He noticed for the first time since he met her that she looked terribly depressed.

"Alexis it's not your fault," Gennai said shocked at her comment. 'She's talking to Gennai again? What's not her fault?' Kouji thought suspiciously. 'Is she up tp something? Why else would she be awake when no one else is?

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed in a whisper. She tried to hold the oncoming tears back. "Why else would he keep coming back? Every time he comes after me. What does he want from me? God I can't believe I was so stupid as to get caught."She threw her head back, and tangled her hands in frustration.

"Alexis you were 8 and in a strange world with people you didn't know. This is **not** you fault." Gennai declared. 'It's mine,' he thought sadly. Alex knew better than to fight with him when he used that tone of voice

"How are we going to fight him though?" she muttered hopelessly. "We have to protect ourselves and our digimon now."

"No, the digimon will protect their partners. They will soon discover a new power in their human forms thanks to Azulongmon. You should be able to protect yourself for the most part," he answered. 'What about us?' Kouji thought as he heard Gennai's answer.'

"What about the others?" she asked in concern.

"The other?" Gennai mumbled. "Oh! They will be able to use their spirits. I had almost forgotten about Ophanimon's chosen." Alex rolled her eyes at Gennai's antics.

"What about me?" she inquired softly. "How come I never received a digimon?"

"I don't know Alexis. It's what the world chooses," he answered cautiously. 'It's my fault and I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain.' "I must take my leave now, but I will contact you if I receive any new information." Alex sighed as his face disappeared from the screen.

"I would never intentionally hurt any of you," Alex whispered as she shut off her computer. Kouji stayed silent not knowing who she was talking to. She spun around the chair and looked at Kouji.

"How'd you know I was awake?" he whispered back.

"I sensed it the moment you woke. I could feel your suspicions so I thought I'd rectify them. Good morning," she whispered trotting back to her room.

Veemon woke in shock. He felt something tingling throughout his body. 'Whatsh going on? What wash that?' He thought thinking back to his dream.

_There was fire all around him and lightening dancing in the sky. He looked wildly around in fright. Davis and Angemon were standing in the middle of a circle of fir. The more he ran toward them the further they became. ' Why can't I reach them?!' he thought in frustration. He felt a burning flow through his body as tears fell from his eyes. 'I need to protect them! I can't let them get hurt. Davish, Angemon! You can't leave me! I need you both!' his mind shouted as words flowed out of his mouth._

"_Pyro Shock!" A mixture of fire and lightening shot through his hands._

Veemon jumped slightly when he felt a cool hand against his flush cheeks. He looked down at his blue eyes lover. He blushed even more realizing he was sprawled on top of a naked chest. He purred in the back of his throat as the hand moved to massage the back of his neck. He melted into a pile of Veemon goo as the tension faded.

"What's wrong love?" asked the smooth baritone voice. Angemon had woken up when he felt Veemon woke. He could instantly tell there was something bothering his young lover. Veemon laid himself back on to the muscular chest.

"I had a weird dream. It made no shensh," he whispered nuzzling into Angemon's neck. "You and Davish were shurrounded by fire and every time I ran to you guysh you'd get further away." Angemon wrapped his arms tightly around him as he heard the teary voice. He wished he still had his wings to wrap around the smaller digimon. He felt a little happy that Veemon wanted to protect him. The silence of the night was broken by a shrieking scream.

Alex paced around her room feeling restless. She watched Kouichi sleep peacefully. Deciding not to wake him she quietly left the room again. She headed to the one place that always calmed her down. She was surprised to see Takuya as she walked into her beloved library. His back was facing her and he had one of her books open in front of him. He looked tired and his clothes were rumpled.

"Can't sleep?" she asked taking a seat across from him. She hid a smirk as he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, something's keeping me awake," he whispered laying his head on the table.

"Does it have something to do with love?" she whispered slyly. She took notice of the blush that formed.

"No, of course not." he denied.

"He, why are we whispering?" Takuya stared at her before laughing.

"I don't know," he chuckled. "I guess I figured someone would hear us or something." Alex quietly watched Takuya as he laughed. She could definitely see why Kouji was in love with him. He appeared to be as restless as she was. He looked at her shyly for a moment. "You can bite my head off if you want, but what happened between you and Myotismon?" He looked down at the table tracing imaginary pictures on it. Alex went rigid when she heard Myotismon's name. She sighed in irritation. 'I need to get over this. I can't keep panicking whenever I head his name or see him. I have to stop running away and face this,' she thought in determination.

"He used to abuse me when I was his prisoner. He tried with all his power to turn ne against my friends and it worked for awhile," she whispered in shame.

"I'm sorry. It's really none of my business and I should just keep my mouth shut," Takuya said placing his hands in his lap. His head snapped up when he heard Alex giggle. She looked happy as she laughed. As he watched her he noticed how truly beautiful she looked when she was happy.

"If I felt that way I wouldn't have told you," she laughed. She became somber again as the laughing fit ceased. "It's good that I told you. Maybe, if I don't keep it inside I'll get over it. Hopefully I can eventually forget the whole event." Takuya smiled as a jovially grin lit up her face. He opened his mouth to speak when an ominous feeling surrounded them.

"You'll never forget it little one. I won't let you. You're all mine until the day you die," Myotismon hissed angrily. Takuya shot out of his chair as an intense anger filled him. He hated this digimon that floated in front of them. He despised him for hurting Alex the way he did. She froze in fear every time he showed up and Takuya couldn't stand it.

"She's a human being not property for you to own!" he shouted furiously. He took a protective stance in front of the smaller girl.

"Is she really? You don't understand what you're messing with boy. Alexis is mine and I'll never give her up!" he yelled throwing a hand toward them. Alex cried out when she felt something grab her. Hearing her cry Takuya looked back and saw a dark portal with arms of darkness wrapping around her. Alex let out a shriek as she felt the darkness overpowering her. The door burst open just as Takuya grabbed Alex's hand and both were pulled into the portal.

"Takuya!" "Alex!" The twins cried in unison. Myotismon laughed at the anguish on their faces. Veemon glared up at him as he let loose his bats.

"Find the humans if you dare," he chuckled menacingly. Veemon growled feeling that familiar burning sensation from his dream. Just as in his dream words flowed from his mouth.

"Pyro Shock!" he cried as fire and lightening flew from his hands. Myotismon used his cape to block the attack before disappearing in shock. Veemon felt his body begin to fall as Angemon rushed to catch him.

"Veemon how'd you do that?" Davis asked in awe. Angemon lifted Veemon into his arms. He rubbed against the blond digimon's neck sleepily.

"I don't know Davish. I had a dream earlier and then it just happened I guess," he mumbled falling asleep.

"Gennai said something about the digimon gaining new powers," Kouji stated. He felt angry at himself for not being able to protect Takuya.

"How do you know what Gennai said?" Tai asked in suspicion.

"I was awake when Alex talked to him." Tai was satisfied with his answer because he knew talking to Gennai in the middle of the night was something she'd do. He headed to the living room with the others following him. He was surprised to see Crawford sitting calmly on the couch.

"Alex and your friend are in the Digital World," he stated standing up. He attempted tp leave when Tai's hand stopped him. He shot the younger boy a cold look.

"You saw this but didn't stop it?" he asked incredelously. Tai felt anger surge through him as well as guilt. He shouldn't have picked that fight and he had planned on apologizing when this had happened. Crawford stared at him emotionlessly, refusing to speak. Kouichi tried to keep his anger in check. He knew Crawford must have a good reason for not stopping that monster from taking her and Takuya. 'If not I'll kill him.'

"Why did you let it happen?" he asked quietly removing Tai's hand. Crawford looked at Kouichi, kindness showing in his eyes. He knew the boy was keeping his anger inside. He liked Kouichi. He was good for Alex and helped her keep her sanity in their world. That was the original reason he had let Kouichi know about Schwarz, but over the years he had grown fond of the younger boy. He sighed knowing he couldn't lie to the blue haired boy.

If I or anyone else had interferred one of you would have died,he declared staring pointedly at Kouji.

My brother?! Why?Kouichi thought back in surprise.

??He would've died trying to protect your friend. You'd be devastated if anything happened to him so I didn't help. They'll be fine for now, but you need to find them soon.He abruptly cut the connection. Kouichi was surprised at the concern Crawford had for him. He'd always thought he he didn't like him. Crawford brought his gaze back to the enraged child of courage.

"She needs to get over her fears and this will help," he stated harshly, pushing past Tai.

"That bastard!" he yelled angrily. Kouichi grinned, he knew Crawford hid behind an asshole personality like Alex hides behind a happy one.

"Forget it, we need to leave. We have to find them!" Kouji shouted stalking towards the computer. Matt grabbed his arm, holding him in his place.

"We need to contact Izzy so he can send us a digiport," Matt said calmly. Kouji jerked his arm free and clenched his fists at his sides. 'Does he expect me to sit around while Takuya's being held by that digimon?' He pushed past him and stalked back to his guest room. Matt sighed, he knew how Kouji felt. He always worried about Tai whenever they were apart in the digital world. Kouichi hurried after his brother when he left.

"Are Takky and Alex going to be all right?" Shinya asked timidly while he snuggled into Tommy. He felt a cold sense of dread creep upon him when no one answered.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Don't worry, Takuya will be fine," Tommy whispered into his love's ear.

"It's not Takuya you should be worrying about," Ken said cryptically. He ran a hand through Miya's hair while she clutched tightly on to him.

"Kouji!" Kouichi yelled after his brother as he ran to catch up with him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the Irishman pinning his twin to the wall with a knife at his neck. 'What the hell?' He ran forward clasping the pale scarred arm. "Farfarello don't. He's my brother." He tried futilely to move the arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Nasty little attitude he has there," his gravely voice rasped out in the silence of the dark hallway.

"He's just worried," he continued trying to move the the muscular arm. "He's worried about his lover. The same way you worry about Nagi," he said. The hand moved instantly at his comment. Kouji froze as the tawny eye burned into him. The knife reappeared with the blade touching his cheek.

"If he's so precious to you boy, keep him close and don't let him go," he rasped removing the blade as he walked away.

"What the fuck?" Kouji asked astonished.

"Don't mind him he's just psychotic," Kouichi laughed. He pulled his brother into Alex's room and sat him on the bed. Kouji looked around at one corner stood a black computer stand with a Dell laptop and other computer accessories. She had and RCA television with a VCR and DVD player and various tapes and DVDs littering the area. She had light purple walla with different anime and music posters all over them. 'She's got a nice room,' he thought.

"What the hell is with the people in this house?" he asked his brother after he examined the room.

"They're assassins. Crawford's a clairvoyant, Sch.'s a telepathy, and Nagi's telekinetic," he stated mater of factly. 'Assassins?'

"And Farfarello?"

"He's just insane." Kouichi laughed at his brother's expression. "Before you ask, Alex is an Assassin as well. She's been trained since she was young."

"Wow. Does mom know?" Kouji asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah she knows. She understands, but she's constantly worried about Alex. Speaking of worried, how are you?"

"I'm pissed. I should've been there. I should've protected him, but I failed," he whispered morosely. Kouichi took his brother into his arms.

"It's not your fault Kouji. We'll get them back I know we will. Don't worry about Takuya. Alex will take care of him," Kouichi said trying to calm his brother.

"How? Isn't she terrified of Myotismon?" Kouji whispered desolately.

"Trust me. I know Alex like the back of my hand. She'll put Takuya's safety before her own. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"No one's answering," Tai cursed as he threw the phone down. He'd been trying to reach Izzy for the past hour, but no one picked up. 'I should do something. I can't just sit here and not do anything,' Miya thought determined. She broke from Ken's embrace and walked to the computer. She turned it on, booted up some programs and sat down. Ken watched as she did this. He had a bad feeling that he couldn't explain.

"I'm not waiting for Izzy. If he and Alex can ope digiport I can too," she declared. While she worked Tai continued to phone Izzy. Shortly after the twins came back. Kouji apologized to Matt and a silent tension engulfed the digidestined. Ken felt his throat close up as the ominous feeling grew. He stood up ready to take Miya from the computer when a painful scream filled the air.


	9. Chapter Nine

Missing

Chapter Two

Pairings: Kouji/Takuya, Tommy/Shinya, Matt/Tai, Davis/TK, Ken/Miya, Gabumon/Augemon, Angemon/Veemon, Hawkmon/Wormmon,

Ages: Tommy, Shinya - 12

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi Davis, TK, Ken, Miya, Alexis, Wormmon, Veemon - 14

Tai, Matt Augemon- 16

Gabumon, Hawkmon-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. It's sad to say but this is the last chapter for Missing. However I have a sequeal planned out. Though I'm not too sure if I should write it. Anyway without further delay, Chapter 9 of Missing.

Takuya winced as he watched the whip hit the petit girl. They were being held by Myotismon in a cell in a dungeon. His wrists and ankles were chained to a grimy stone wall. Alex was dangling in the air, her wrists chained from the ceiling. Takuya struggled fitfully as Myotismon slammed the whip against her again. He couldn't imagine how she was handling the pain. 'If it were me I know I would be screaming.' Takuya didn't remember mush after he grabbed Alex's hand. He vaguely remembered hearing voices and then he woke up and found himself witness to the abuse.

"My little pet are you enjoying yourself?" Myotismon asked bringing the whip down brutally across her front side. Alex bit her lip as the pain rushed through her. She distantly heard Takuya cry out in protest. 'Shut up! Please Takuya just stay silent,' she willed him to hear her silent plea. She tasted blood suddenly realizing she had bitten through her lip. Alex felt an urgent sense of panic surge through her as the whip stopped. She twisted around, her eyes widening as she saw Myotismon approaching the goggled boy. Takuya flinched as the vile digimon roughly grabbed his chin. "Well aren't you something?" He ran his tongue up the boys face shuddering at the taste. Only his pet had ever tasted so well. Takuya felt the bile rise in his throat as the slimy tongue ran over his face.

"Don't touch him!" Alex shouted. "Leave him be. We made a deal now back." 'A deal? What the hell is she talking about?'The boy cried out as Myotismon ran a hand under his shirt.

"But he's so exquisite. He's a lot like you were before I broke you."

"Get off now," she growled ferociously. Myotismon hid a grin at her tone. He hadn't heard that delightful defiance of hers in ages. He looked back at the scrumptous boy. He admited he was beautiful, but he'd never trade. He leaned forward to the boy's ear.

"You're lucky to have friends like her. For your salvation she's condemed herself to hell." Takuya;s eyes grew as he heard Myotismon. 'No! Why?' He cried out in unison as the digimon brought the whip harshly down on Alex's back. Myotismon stalked over and released her shackles. Takuya watched helplessly as Alex's limp form fell into the vampire digimon's awaiting arms. He struggled as Myotismon carried Alex out of the cell.

"No!" he screamed. "Bring her back dammit! Alex! Why?!" he cried until his voice became hoarse and he passed out from eghaustion.

Ken rushed towards Miya as her body was thrown from the computer. "Miya!" he shouted running to the convulsing girl.

"Put something in her mouth!" Kouichi yelled as he ran forward to help. "She'll bite her tongue if you don't." Ken held the shaking girl in his arms while Kouichi placed a pen horizontially in her mouth.

"What happened?" Shinya asked frightened. "Will she be ok?" Tai approached the computer cautiously and noticed a digital portal was open.

"I don't know if she'll be ok, but she accomplished what she wanted," he said in awe. He'd only known Alex and Izzy to be able to create a digi port. A half an hour passed before the girl stopped siezuring. However she had yet to awaken.

"I'm going to stay with her," Ken declared. The others nodded in agreement. They knew how much the boy loved Miya. Kouji sympathized with the other boy. He knew he'd be crying if the same thing happened to Takuya. He picked up the purple haired girl and left the living room.

"Well let's get going. The faster we get this over with the faster we get Alex, and Takuya back, and Miya should be better when this is over. Don't worry I have a plan," Davis said optimistically as he pulled out his digivice. He grabbed TK's hand, smiling when he felt the hand squeeze back. "Digi-port open!" They felt the familiar pull as they were taken to the digital world.

Alex felt a grogginess as she opened her eyes. Her vision was cloudy and she was hit by a wave of nausea. She was confused as to where she was. Alex felt the silky texture under her hand and realized she was laying on a bed. Alex cried out as she felt a cool hand traveling up her bare leg. She stuggled blindly against the vampire digimon. Memories long repressed breaking through her mental shields. She fought wildly against the monster touching her. Alex screamed as she was back handed across the face. Myotismon grabbed her upper arms and smirked psychotically as he shook her roughly. The small girl fell back limply as she felt her conciousness slipping away. 'No! I have to stay awake,' she screamed in her mind. Myotismon snarled as alarms went off stopping his fun. He let the girl drop onto the bed and stalked out of the room. Alex sighed as she drifted into a state of unconcious.

Takuya struggled against the shackles holding him. He needed to get to Alex before it was too late. He could feel the blood running down his arms from the tight shackles. The goggled boy hated the evil digimon and hated himself at that moment. "Dammit! I should've been stronger!" he shouted, tears of frustration falling from his eyes.

"You are strong," came a voice. Takuya's head shot up as he heard the familiar voice.

"Lobomon!" The wolf digimon rushed forward cutting through the shackles and dedigivolving. Kouji took Takuya in his arms and held him tightly. The goggle headed boy couldn't hold back his tears and broke down in the blue haired boy's arms. Kouji took the hat and goggles off and ran his hands comfortingly through the brunette's hair. "I'm sorry." Kouji looked at the fire warrior in shock.

"Why are you sorry?!" he asked increduously. "I should be the one apologizing." Takuya listened to the words, surprised by the intensity behind them. He wanted, more than anything, to kiss the other boy. 'I can always say I was delussional.' "I could'n prot-" Kouji was cut off as the brunette's hands grabbed his face and placed his lips on his. He wasted no time in returning the kiss, knowing he might never get the chance again. He tightened his wrapped arms around Takuya thursting his tongue mercilessly past pliant lips. They broke their kiss for air when their lungs demanded oxygen.

"I love you," Takuya whispered shyly against the other boy's lips. Kouji felt happiness flood through him at the words he longed to hear. 'I guess my brother was right.' Takuya felt apprehension begin to set in when the long haired boy said nothing.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he came down from Cloud 9. He ripped two pieces of his shirt and wrapped his lover's bleeding wrists. "We'll talk about this later. We need to find Alex." He took Takuya's hand in his and headed out of the cell.

"You meddling children think you can defeat me?" Myotismon smirked at the group. Veemon steeped in front of Davis and TK with Angemon.

"Pyro Shock!" he yelled throwing the ball of electricity and fire at the vampire digimon. Myotismon hissed as the blast hit his arm.

"That damn Gennai," he mumbled. He threw a blast of energy back towards them. Veemon screamed as the blast of dark energy hit him.

"Veemon!" Angemon yelled as his lover was hit. He felt a calm serene sensation throughout his body. He threw his hands above his head as he felt a burning surge of power. "Angel's Fury!" The attack hit Myotismon's chest, weakening him. Now that their job was finished they backed away. Kouichi stepped forward and saw Tommy had done the same once the others were done weakening Myotismon's minions.

"What do you humans think you can do?" he snarled enraged at the human digimon's power. They were stronger as humans than as digimon. In unison, both boys held out their digivices, and held them up.

"Execute......Spirit Evolution!" The others watched in awe as the two boys were transformed into digimon. Myotismon was stupified at the two new digimon. The only human he'd ever seen become a digimon was his pet when she was a child. The taller, darker digimon stood killing Myotismon with his glare as the smaller polar bear digimon attacked the minions.

"I am Lowemon(?) and I will never forgive you for what you have done," he hissed maliciously. "Shower Meteor!" Myotismon screamed in pain as the attack hit him.

"Miya!" Hawkmon cried in alarm as the comatose girl began seizuring again. Ken and Wormmon rushed over at the cry. Ken quickly placed a pencil horizontially in her mouth. The purple haired girl screamed in pain. He hands came up flaying wildly. Her nails scratching her face and body uncontrolabely. Nothing they did stopped the seizures raking the young girls frame. A young man came forward and placed a hand on her forehead. The girl calmed at the touch.

"Gennai!" Ken exclaimed in shock. Gennai acknowledged him with a polite nod and sat vigil over the child of love and sincerity.

Kouji and Takuya burst through the wooden door hoping it was the right room.

"Alex!" Takuya cried as he saw the girl on the bed. They rushed over to the unconcious girl. Kouji gasped as he saw her battered frame.

"What the fuck did he do to her?" he asked furiously. Her face was bruised and scratched and there were lacerations all over her body. Takuya gave him a confused glance as he quickly turned away, his face red. "She's naked." Takuya's eyes grew as he heard the statement. He looked around and spotted her clothes thrown into a corner. He went over to pick them up.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Takuya asked clutching the torn clothes. "We can't dress her and we don't have time to wait." Kouji stared at the girl for a minute. He leaned down, tucked the sheets under her and picked her up gently. "Smart move." Takuya stared sadly at the unconcious girl. She looked so small bundled up in the sheets.

"Let's go," Kouji said holding Alex tightly.

"Ebony blast!" Lowemon yelled blasting away at the evil digimon. Myotismon screamed in pain and shock as he began dissolving into data. Kouichi's anger also dissolved as he became human again. The others cheered as Myotismon was defeated.

Ken jumped away from the bedside chair when he heard Miya groan. She opened her eyes, her vision distorted. She reached for her glasses only to come in contact with a hand. The hand was gone momentarily as her glasses were placed on her face. She saw Ken, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Gennai around her bed.

"Gennai? What's going on?" she asked confused. Gennai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of what you did child of love and sincerity. The port in now at your command. I bid you farewell for now," he said disappearing. Ken hugged Miya, happy she was all right.

"I'll explain it all later," he whispered into her ear.

Kouichi saw his brother and Takuya coming out of the castle. He rushed forward seeing his best friend in his twin's arms. He could feel his anger returning in full force as he saw Alex's face and her torn clothes in Takuya's hands.

"What happened?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. We found her like this," Takuya answered sadly. "Let's get her out of this place please?" The others nodded in agreement. Once home Kouichi took Alex from his brother and took her to her room. "He's going to change her?"

"Of course. It isn't the first time either. He's known her since they were children. If there's anyone she'd be comfortable enough around it would be him," Crawford said walking into the room. He took the clothes from Takuya to throw out. "You did well." He turned and left. Each of them went their separate ways in the house. Angemon and Veemon went to their room to treat each others' wounds. Tai and Matt went to take a shower as their partners headed for the porch. TK , Davis, Tommy, and Shinya headed to their rooms ready for bed. Kouji and Takuya settled down on the couch together.

"How come you never told me?" Takuya whispered snuggling into his lover's arms.

"Probably the same reason you never told me. We didn't start out that well and even became best friends. I was positive you'd never fall in love with me," he answered resting his head against Takuya's. "I'm assuming you felt the same?" Takuya nodded against his chest.

"I love you Kou," he whispered leaning up, placing his head on Kouji's shoulder.

"I love you too Takky," he said catching the teasing lips.

Alex woke once again to feel a bed. She cried out as she shot up. She looked around and noticed she was in her room. She saw she was dressed in her Eeyore pjs and Kouichi laying next to her. For a moment she thought it had all been a dream until she moved. Alex hissed as she moved to sit up. Her body ached from all the lacerations. She began to remember the events that happened. She left her room slowly in search of Kouji and Takuya. She vaguely remembered hearing their voices and one of them picking her up. She found them in the living room together asleep on the couch. 'I guess they finally confessed to each other.' She walked over smiling happily at them. She kissed each of their foreheads, silently thanking them, and left them alone.

"It's not over yet. Something's coming," she whispered.

End

A/N: Sorry it's a shitty chapter ;; I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all the reviews and your support!


End file.
